The Love of My Life, Forever
by NomadDreamer
Summary: It's 2034 and left to raise their two daughters alone after Serena's death, Dan finds himself reflecting back on their life together, and struggling to move on with the help of old friends. Poor Description, it's my first story! I'd love feedback so R&R! I love Derena, the Dair friendship/chemistry and I'm hooked on GG (late to the party I know!) :) Love if you'd give this a shot!
1. Chapter 1

"And that girls, is the story of how your Mom and I had our happily ever after. We always told each other that we were forever, and even though Mom's forever didn't last as long as it should have, I will love her until my forever draws to a close. Those first 6 years we had our ups and downs, boy did we, but from the day I told her I loved her all those years ago my heart belonged to her. Don't roll your eyes at me like that Brooke, it's true. Yeah, we had our moments when we both thought we loved other people, but that wasn't the romantic, passionate, whole-hearted love we always had for each other. Your mother and I, we were as close as you could get to soulmates, that I truly believe."

A somewhat older, slightly greyer, Dan Humphrey pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears building up at the corner of his eyes. He had never cried as a kid, not even when he broke his arm in the 6th grade, nor as a teenager, even in the most stressful or hopeless situations. No, the first time he had cried since he was 5 years old, was when he laid eyes on his newborn daughter Brooke, then when Darcy was born. He'd cried when 6 months along they lost their baby Alfie, the son Serena had longed for. And he had cried when Serena was diagnosed with stage 4 leukemia. Sometimes it felt like he hadn't had a dry-eyed day since then. When Serena had succumbed to the illness after a two year battle, six years ago, to the day, a part of him had died with her. For a month after her death he had remained in an almost trance-like state, he hadn't felt anything. Until October 8th when it felt as if his world had crumbled around him. Chuck and Blair had taken the girls and, for a fortnight, he had looked through photo albums, watched home movies, cried and slept. If it hadn't been for his two princesses he would never have found the desire to live again but, after the two weeks Blair had called and told him that his daughters needed him, they hadn't stopped crying and asking for him for 2 days. So he had picked himself up off the floor and struggled on with life._ But a piece of him had always remained on the floor._

Since then his life had become less about his own happiness and more about making sure his two daughters grew up into women as strong and beautiful as their mother, both inside and outside. His greatest pride lay in their ability to be as articulate and intellectual as himself whilst also displaying the vivacious, social personality of their mother. They were a perfect mixture of the two, as intelligent as both in their different ways. Both girls had their mother's tall, striking figure and air of natural beauty, with Dan's prominent cheekbones only heightening this. Brooke had her father's deep brown eyes and her mothers hair. Darcy meanwhile had her mother's grey eyes and hair colour but Dan's curls. To him, both were perfect. That's not to say they didn't have their moments- when the girls threw Serena or Blair-like tantrums Dan was quick to correct them, but he could never stay cross at them for long. That had always been the way, Serena was the same, but she used to joke that even as toddlers they had Dan wrapped around their little fingers.

"Now! Who wants waffles?!" he grinned, trying to cheer himself up. They rolled their eyes but still eagerly made their way to the breakfast bar. When the waffles were ready and the three Humphreys seated and eating Dan found himself asking a question which both killed and intrigued him, "What can you guys remember about your Mom?" Darcy's brow furrowed as she tried to recall her mother, who was in many ways a stranger to her. "I remember her smile... her hair which was just like Brooke's... She used to tickle me until I begged her to stop... And you guys were always kissing!" she laughed at the last part, as did Dan and Brooke. "We went to Disneyland and I remember we went on _'It's a Small World_' over and over because I didn't want to go on the teacups with you and Brooke." "That's right, you were four and obsessed with Minnie Mouse but when she came up to us you hid behind Mom! You only agreed to get a picture if she and I went with you!" laughed Brooke. "I love that photo of you three, it's one of my favourites," Dan smiled. "Yeah I love it, but my favourite Disneyland picture is the one of all four of us with Goofy, the one where we're all pulling really goofy faces! And my all time favourite is the one Grandma took of us in Central Park," Darcy replied. "That was just before we found out about her being sick," Dan said solemnly, almost whispering. "I remember when she laughed the whole room filled up with happiness, that when she walked into a room everyone noticed her. She and Blair used to take us shopping sometimes, and they were best friends. I remember every night before bed she'd read us a story and then you would. Even when you went out no matter what time you got home, both of you would come in and kiss us goodnight. She had the prettiest clothes and shoes, and she was the most beautiful person in the entire world, in our eyes at least," Brooke smiled at the last bit. "She sure was. She was a Goddess from the Upper East side, and yet somehow she fell in love with me, Lonely Boy. She'd be so proud of you two you know. She_ is_ so proud of you because I know that wherever she is, she's watching out for you, for us. You're both so beautiful and smart and funny, just like her." Brooke found herself throwing her arms around her Dad and Darcy joined in. The Humphrey family had a thing for group hugs, something their mother had always done.

After their traditional Sunday brunch, Brooke, Dan and Darcy made their way to Central Park from their redbrick townhouse. It was one of the many places Serena had requested her ashes be spread. As the three of them strolled through the park, arms linked, the girls listened to Dan tell stories of all the good times he and Serena had spent there, both with and without the girls. As they reached the fountain where Serena used to escape to for peace and quiet as a child, Dan spotted a pretty brunette out of the corner of his eye. Even at almost 43 Blair was still one of Manhattan's favourite faces, frequently pictured on newspapers and magazines front pages. Not that any of that trivial stuff mattered to Blair anymore, nor had it for a long time. "Blair!" Dan made his way towards her as the girls noticed her for the first time. Hearing her name she looked over, and seeing the Humphreys she smiled. _"Oh S,"_ she thought to herself, _"You would've been so proud to have such a perfect family."_ September 2nd was one of the toughest days of the year for Blair, third only to her and Chuck's wedding anniversary and of course Chuck's own anniversary. Following his release from prison, Russell Thorpe had found himself with a fallen empire at his feet and abandoned by his precious Raina. He blamed Chuck Bass, who paid by a bullet through the chest. She had lost both her best friend and her soulmate in under two years. Hugging the girls she turned to Dan and, placing a gloved hand on his cheek, asked with tears in her eyes, "How are you?" Dan left out a strangled sigh and shrugged, "As well as can be expected, I guess. How about you?" "I still miss her so much, I can only imagine how you feel... Well actually, I know exactly how you feel..." As she began to sob Dan pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she said with a weak smile as she withdrew from his embrace. "Gosh, every time I see the girls they look more and more like her!" "It's the same when I see Henry and Bella," Dan smiled. "Henry_ is_ a twenty year old Chuck Bass, looks wise that is!" "You saw us last week B!" Darcy interrupted with a laugh, the one that, like her mother's, reminded Dan of a four year old. "I know I did, don't mind me, it's just nostalgia and old age talking!" Blair laughed through her tears. Darcy hugged the woman again, the woman who had been there for her family for as long as she could remember, briefly wondering if this was what hugging her mother would feel like. Her eyes welled up at the thought. At 13, she had been only 7 when her mother died and, while she remembered her, it was only in flashes and snatches of conversation. She often slept in Brooke's room and would spend the night begging her sister for more stories, in the hopes of tricking more memories into revealing themselves. Sometimes she found herself confused as to what was real and what was merely her imagination, based on her father's and sister's stories and photos. She wished she could have had those two extra years with her mother that her sister had had.

They stayed there, sitting by the fountain until finally the cool Autumn breeze got the better of them. So they went their separate ways, the pretty brunette making her way back to her penthouse and two children on the Upper East Side, and the distinguished writer with his two beautiful daughters on either side, heading back to their redbrick on the Upper West Side, all immersed in their own memories of the vibrant blonde beauty, who had touched their lives and would remain in their hearts forever._ Forever_, Dan smiled as he remembered how at 16 that had felt lime it would last... well Forever... _"You're the love of my life,_" he whispered, knowing that wherever she was, Serena was saying it back. "_Forever."_

**AN:** **Thank you so much for reading this far, it means so much to me that people are actually reading this! ****So originally this was going to be a multi-chapter fic, focusing on bringing Blair and Dan together but also reflecting back on Dan and Serena's marriage though flashback technique. I'm a Derena and Chair fan but I do think ****there is great chemistry with Dair too and they did make sense as a couple so I was thinking of exploring that, while still staying true to the other two relationships. As I say, that was the original plan but then I liked this chapter as a stand-alone too so I'm not sure! If you could let me know in the reviews section that would be great. Just general reviews would be greatly appreciated too. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think your sister will like it?" Dan asked Darcy, inspecting the Tiffany's chain in the display before them. "Yeah, probably," Darcy gave a non-commital shrug. "Ugh Sweetie, much as ! appreciate the fact you aren't a shopaholic like your mom was, now would be a good time to at least pretend you cared!" Brooke's birthday was coming up next month and Dan, ever-organised had brought Darcy with him to try and find a gift for her while she was at Lacrosse. "Well Daddy, I think it's pretty, it sparkles and it comes in a turquoise box, so Brooke will more than likely adore it!" She was of course referring to the famous Tiffany&Co. box that most girls in New York of any age would die for. Dan looked at her and burst out laughing. "God, you are definitely my daughter! Hmm... I just need to be one-hundred percent sure she'll like it. I mean I'd hate for her to get it and then pass the store in a few weeks and see another one she prefers." "Dad, honestly, I think it's beautiful and Brooke has a better eye than me so I'm sure she'll appreciate it, honestly." Dan smiled and ruffled her hair, just to annoy her. "Thanks Sweetie, you're right." Darcy rolled her eyes but grinned. "You know if you'd just gone with your gut feeling we would have been out of here a half an hour ago!" "Well Smartass, if you had maybe been a bit more helpful and a little less 'Ugh Dad, I'm so bored let's go home' we would've been!" Dan teased. "Oh hey Dad, there's B! Blair! Over here!" Darcy waved frantically, attracting the brunette's attention, as well as half of the other customers in the store. "Darc! Dan! Fancy meeting you two here, Shock isn't even the word! What's the occasion?" she joked. "Brooke's fifteenth birthday!" Dan grimaced at the thought that his eldest was fifteen already. He still remembered seeing her for the very first time:

_"One more push, that's it, you can do this Serena!" Dr. Browne encouraged. Serena shot him a glare and squeezed Dan's hand tighter. "Come on S, you can do this," Dan encouraged. "Dan, shut the hell up- right now! If it's so easy why don't you push this damn baby out your own ass-" "Don't mind her, it's just the hormones talking," The nurse patted Dan on the back reassuringly. "I'm sorry baby, right now I wanna kill you, but you know I love you- " Her declaration was cut off by her screaming and then suddenly the sound of a baby's cries. "Oh my God! Serena, we-" Dan choked up, "we have a baby!" Serena's eyes filled with tears as Dr. Browne announced that it was a beautiful baby girl. "Would you like the cut the cord?" As Dan cut the umbilical he saw his daughter for the very first time. In that moment his heart felt like it would burst with pride, joy and love. He loved her, and even though he hadn't even held her yet, he knew then and there that he would do anything to protect her. Tears welled at the sight of her. His daughter. "So which of you woud like to hold her first?" "Dan?," Serena smiled. "Are you sure?" Dan asked, though he was already reaching for her. "Yeah, I've got to hold her for nine months, it's your turn now." As Dan took her tiny body into his arms Serena realised that she had never loved him as much. To see him there, the man she loved, holding her precious bundle of joy made her well up all over again. Dan slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside Serena, the tiny bundle held to his chest. "Would you mind...?" Serena held up her phone to the nurse who gave her a cheery smile. "Of course hun!" Serena peered over Dan's shoulder and looked at her daughter properly for the first time. "She's so beautiful," she whispered in awe, as the nurse snapped away with the phone. "Ok so now if you don't mind we're gonna just take her to be washed and weighed," Dr. Browne took her in his arms and left the room, nurse in tow, leaving Serena and Dan alone in the room. "Dan she's so perfect! I.. I never thought I could love her so much already, I..." "I know, I feel the same. Serena, I love you so so much. Thank you, she's..." Dan was for once speechless. He brought his lips to Serena's, kissing her softly but passionately, trying to convey what words couldn't. They were both crying now. Serena giggled. "So... What do we name our little princess?" she asked. "Well, let's see... We were considering Abigail, Hailee and Beth..." he mused, unsure suddenly if those names suited her, now that he'd actually laid eyes on her. "How about Brooke?" Serena interrupted suddenly. "Brooke... Brooke Humphrey... I love it! It's perfect! You're a genius!" he gushed, kissing her again. At that moment Dr. Browne re-entered announcing that everything looked great, and that she was six pounds, eleven ounces. The nurse followed carrying Brooke into the room, causing Serena to sit up straighter, already reaching out to hold her baby. "Thank you," she smiled as Brooke was placed into her arms. "Say hi to your Mommy and Daddy, Brooke. Brooke Lilian Humphrey, you are the most perfect baby I have ever laid eyes on," she cooed. Dan placed his arm around Serena and began stroking Brooke's soft tiny cheek with his other hand. The nurse spotted the photo op and, without needing instruction, reached for Serena's phone and began snapping away again. "Hi Baby Brooke," Dan whispered softly, "Daddy loves you."_

Dan smiled at the memory. It seemed like only five years ago, not fifteen! Time was a funny thing, he thought to himself; when passing it seemed like it lasted forever but then suddenly fifteen years had passed, and his life was different than he could ever have imagined. "Wow! Fifteen already! So...," Blair interrupted his thoughts, "Which piece are you looking at? If you don't mind me asking!" "Waldorf, what's happened to you?" Dan joked, "Asking would we mind!" He laughed and so did Blair, he was right after all. "This one here," Dan pointed to the silver dragonfly pendant. "Humphrey, you amaze me! It's beautiful! Darcy you obviously helped!" Blair was only half joking. "Actually, Dad spotted it first, i was just here as a second opinion. It is beautiful though, isn't it?" Darcy inspected it again. "Brooke will love it!" "Alrighty then! The dragonfly it is!" Dan decided, pleased he had chosen it himself. "Dad do you mind if I shoot across the road and grab a White Mocha from Starbucks?" Darcy asked, dying to escape now that her dad had finally made his decision. "Sure Sweetie, just be careful crossing the road. Here's ten bucks, get yourself a cookie or something too if you like." "Thanks Daddy dearest!" Darcy said in a sing-song voice, already halfway across the store. "So what brings you here B?" "Oh just browsing. I bought a new Chanel gown but the neckline is begging for a bit of sparkle to liven it up." "Oh right..." Dan responded, not having the vaguest notion of what she was talking about. Blair laughed, realising. "You'd think after eleven years of being married to Serena you'd have picked up on something Dan!" she mocked. He laughed. "God, remember the last time we were here together?" Blair smiled at the memory.

_Dan drummed his fingers off of the counter, glancing impatiently at the door every five seconds. "Blair, finally, I was about to send out a search party!" he teased upon seeing her enter the store. "Humphrey, you should be thanking your lucky stars I'm here at all!" she retorted, albeit with a smile. They'd rebuilt their friendship over the past four years, admittedly with a push from Serena. "So," Blair was never one to beat around the bush, "What anniversary is this? First kiss? Date? I gotta admit Dan, I'm impressed! Firstly that you even knew this place existed, secondly that-" Having been ignoring her, Dan had at this point gotten the box from the sales girl. "What do you think?" "Wha- OH MY GOD! Dan!" She threw her arms around him. "Woah Blair, it's not you it's for!" he joked. "Damn Dan, I'm impressed! It's beautiful! How long have you been planning this?! Why didn't you ask for my help sooner? How are you gonna do it?" Dan smirked. "I'm not sure, a while I guess... I wanted to have a look myself first! And as for how I'm gonna actually pop the question, I'm not sure of that yet... So anyway, what do you think of the ring?" "I have to hand it to you Dan, it's beautiful! I'm shocked! I'm kidding... kinda. Seriously though, she'll love it!" "You really think so?" Dan asked nervously. "For sure! Believe me, I would not joke about such a serious matter." She had been right, two weeks later when he got down on one knee Serena had said yes and gushed about how perfect the ring was, that she couldn't believe he had chosen it himself._

"Wow, imagine it was almost twenty years ago. It feels like a lifetime ago and yet in another sense like it was only yesterday," Dan sighed nostalgically "I know what you mean, I can't believe it either. Or that Little B is almost fifteen!" "Ha! Little B! Shouldn't that be Bella?!" Dan laughed. "No, she's mini-B obviously! I mean she is a mini-me!" Dan laughed. "Queen B 2.0, huh?" "You got it!" Blair said with a wink and a laugh. "So if you don't mind me saying, I thought you'd think Tiffany's a little extravagant for a fifteen year old? I mean, don't get me wrong, I disagree but you are Humphrey from Brooklyn!" she said the last part with a smile. "Blair I've lived in Manhattan more than half my life now!" "Well, you'll always be Lonely Boy from Brooklyn to me! And that isn't an insult you know. You and I had some good times in Brooklyn, apalling as it sounds!" Dan smirked. "Thanks I guess!" "So anyway, why Tiffany's, any special reason?" "Well, Lily told me that CeCe gave her her first Tiffany piece at fifteen and Lily gave Serena her first at fifteen too so I figured why not keep the tradition going, even if Serena can't..." he trailed off sadly. "There, there," she soothed. "It gets better... I'm told. Four years on though and I still wake up some mornings expecting Chuck to be beside me." They stood there for a moment in silent understanding and mutual grief, both reflecting back on the love of their lives and how they had been lost so young. _Too_ young.

Their silence was interrupted by Darcy re-entering, cookie and Mocha in her hand. "Daddy hurry up! Brooke's practice will be over soon and you've already picked one!" she moaned. Blair laughed. "Humphrey, she's definitely your kid, most girls would be thrilled to browse for hours! Are you sure you're Serena's?" she joked to Darcy who scowled playfully in response. "Alright give me two minutes, I must pay and then we'll be out of here until you're fifteen! Actually, good news, you won't even have to come then!" Darcy grinned. "Well B, while I'm here you might as well show me what you're buying seeing as Daddy dearest still hasn't paid!" Blair laughed and led her over, asking her opinion as she decided between two pieces, both as beautiful (and as expensive!) as each other. "You have a lovely family sir," the sales girl smiled as she wrapped the necklace. "Oh um... she's not my... I- that's my daughter but Blair isn't my wife! Just an old friend," he explained, stumbling over his words as he hurriedly explained. "Oh apologies sir. Is this beautiful piece for your wife then?" "No actually, my daughter. Well, my other daughter!" "Oh well it's beautiful, I'm sure she'll love it!" the girl replied, half regretting she'd asked. "Thank you, I hope so!" Dan smiled, taking the gift back in his hand and turning around to locate Blair and Darcy. '_That should be Serena with her'_, he thought sadly. "Darc? Ready to leave?" "Oh thank God! Finally! I've been ready for _hours_!" she joked. "Thanks for your help Darcy! I think I'll go for the one you suggested! You may not have her patience when it comes to shopping, but you still have S's fashion sense!" she praised. "Anyway, bye you two! Tell Brooke I said hey!" "Bye Blair," Dan kissed her cheek before turning and taking Darcy's hand in his and strolled out onto the busy street, as Blair once more held the necklaces up to her neck, compaing the two. "Yep, definitely her mother's eye," she smiled to herself, thinking of all the times her and Serena had come in here as teenagers, as she made her way towards the check out.

**AN: Hello and thanks to whoever has read this! So unfortunately due to the small amount of reviews (hint hint! ;) ) I wasn't sure what the general consensus was regarding the status of this story or if people even cared but I had this chapter half written so I decided to go ahead and post it. I'd love to hear your thoughts and if people think it was better as a one-shot please let me know! Majority rules so I'll remove it if that's the case! I'm not sure if how I feel about this chapter tbh so let me know. Thanks! (And sorry for the long AN and chapter! I, not sure if people prefer long or short chapters!)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__** I own none of these characters bar Bella, Brooke, Darcy and Becky, No copyright infringement intended!**_

Dan was typing away on his laptop when all of a sudden the phone rang. He debated not answering because he was mid-sentence on the final chapter of his new novel, but when he checked the caller ID he reluctantly got up and answered.  
"Dan?"  
"Hey B, what's up? You know this better be important, if I forget my sentence and this novel isn't a best-seller it's all on you!" Dan joked.  
"What are you even-? You know what, it doesn't matter. I was actually calling to invite you and the girls for dinner Saturday. Jack and Georgina are coming to New York for the weekend and announced they were calling. Jack said something about never seeing Henry and Bella. Anyway you know how I feel about that woman, and she can do no wrong in Jack's eyes, and so I figured since you guys get along you'd be the perfect buffer, you could reign her in a bit. You'd stop me attacking her and maybe even make her slightly less bitchy! What do you say?"  
"Hmmm, tempting and all as that sounds I think I'll pass. Georgina and I are already meeting to discuss my new book and I, unlike you, am a little on the fence about Jack! Although to be fair, we both know he's proven himself to be an ally when the occasion arises, and the two of them have definitely softened each other."  
"Daniel Randolph Humphrey I'm asking you nicely! Seeing as you guys are such besties can you please just help me out? In fact you can hold your meeting during dinner! That leaves me with less awkward converstion and questions that I don't care about the answers to! I'm a genius!"  
"Blair, come on, it won't be that bad! And don't you think you should just dine as a family? Anyway Henry and Bella like them right?" "Jack? Bella does and Henry does too although he doesn't really trust him. He's done his research, he knows about Jack and Chuck's rocky relationship..." Blair's tone saddened at the end. "And Georgina? I think my bias may have rubbed off a little on Bella but Henry does. He and Milo get along quite well you see, so he's gone to visit them a few times. So anyway, will you come?"  
"Look Blair, I-"  
"Dad? Dad where are you?" Brooke's voice came resonating from downstairs.  
"Up here sweetie, is it important I'm on the phone?" Dan called back.  
"Hang on just a second B."  
"Umm... Can I go to the movies with Eithan on Friday night?"  
"Who the heck is Eithan?" Dan was all ears now.  
"Oh just a friend..." Brooke answered vaguely.  
"Darcy?! Can you come up here for a minute?" Dan bellowed.  
"What is it, I'm in the middle of watching-"  
Dan interrupted, "It's urgent!" A look of realisation suddenly dawned on Brooke's face.  
"Daddy, come on! You aren't serious?!"  
"What is it?!" Darcy asked, clearly annoyed at having been interrupted.  
"Who's Eithan when he's at home?" he demanded of his youngest.  
Darcy's face suddenly lit up. "He asked you out?!" she squealed, turning to Brooke.  
"Darcy you-"  
"Well curious and all as I am to find out more, it'll have to wait, Blair just invited us to a special dinner. Hang on, I'll put her on speaker." Brooke shot her sister daggers, as Blair smirked with enjoyment at the other end, having overheard the entire conversation.  
"Hey girls!"  
"Hey B."  
"Hey Blair."  
"So I just invited your Dad and you to a dinner on Friday night, how does that sound? It would mean so much to me if you could make it!" Both girls groaned, Brooke at the prospect of missing her 'not-a-date', and Darcy on her sister's behalf.  
"I had just accepted when you called me," Dan smiled apologetically.  
"But Dad-" Brooke protested.  
"Look, whoever this Eithan guy is will reschedule if he really wants to go. Anyway, if you two are just friends I can't see why it's such a big deal. You've cancelled on Grace and Hannah and the others before." "Oh!" said Blair innocently, "Did you already have plans Brooke?"  
"No it's fine B, I'll cancel," Brooke replied in a dejected tone.  
"Are you sure?" she asked, knowing it would rile Dan.  
"Oh she's sure!" Dan interjected. "Ok girls, I'll finish making arrangements with Blair, back to whatever you were doing. Darc, you can go watch your show, Brooke, you better call that Eithan guy. Or better yet, just text him, it might be easier!"  
Brooke shot her father a glare as both girls exited, and as the door shut, Dan her Brooke hiss at Darcy. "You idiot! Last time I ever tell you any..." As the door shut, Dan chuckled, switching the phone to handheld.  
"You know, you're lucky I didn't withdraw the invite! It would have almost been worth it to let Brooke go out on a date and seeing you in a panic!" Blair laughed.  
"It's not a date apparently," Dan reminded her, knowing himself that wasn't true.  
"Oh please!" Blair smirked.  
"So what time did you say again?" Dan asked, changing topic. "How does seven-ish sound?" "Sounds perfect. See you then."

By the time Friday rolled around, Brooke was on speaking terms with her sister again, and giving Dan more than monosyllabic replies. Eithan, much to Dan's chagrin, had been fine with the cancellation and all too happy to reschedule to Saturday, so Brooke was all smiles again, especially seeing as Dan couldn't really refuse. At 7.02 the Humphrey's arrived at Blair's penthouse. A young Chuck Bass look-alike came to meet them as they exited the elevator.  
"Hey Dan! Hi Brooke, Darcy!" he smiled in greeting, shaking Dan's hand and hugging the two girls who were like cousins to him.  
"Henry! Long time no see!" Dan grinned, while the girls also greeted him with beaming smiles and hugs.  
"Humphrey! Finally! What time do you call this?" Blair teased, descending down the staircase in a beautiful green dress.  
"Fashionably late!" Dan quipped.  
"You girls look beautiful," Blair smiled, as she hugged them. "You don't look so bad either!" she smiled at Dan.  
"Your dress is amazing B!" Brooke exclaimed.  
"She's right, not too shabby!" Dan said, appraising her, before kissing her cheek in greeting and handing her a bottle of Dom.  
"Awh Dan, you shouldn't have!" Blair said, hugging Dan in thanks.  
"It's to help us survive the company!" Dan whispered with a conspiratory wink. Blair laughed and so did Henry who had overheard.  
"Hey Dan! Brooke! Darcy!" Isabella, or Bella for short, greeted, as she swanned into the penthouse.  
"Bella, where were you? Your Uncle jack could've been here by now!"  
"Relax Mom, he's always late!" Bella rolled her eyes before beckoning to the two girls to follow her up to her room and help her pick a dress. They followed gladly. Bella was like and older sister to them. At 17, and the girls got along well, fighting like sisters, but always making up before long.  
"Call me when they arrive," Henry said to his mother, retreating to his bedroom.  
"So the other guests haven't arrived yet?" Dan asked, making his way to one of the plush couches.  
"Nope, obviously more fashionable than you!" Blair replied, referring to his earlier response with a roll of her eyes.  
"So how did your meeting go with Georgina today?" she asked eagerly, "What did she think of the book's premise?" Since her help with Inside Out and it's critical and commercial success, Georgina had risen to become deputy Editor-in-Chief of one of Boston's major publishing houses.  
"She said to send it over when it's complete and she'll read it personally," Dan answered, over emphasising the personally to mock it's status. They both laughed. "Seriously though, I hope she likes it. It's quite different to everything else I've written."  
"Well I'm sure it's great. I for one, look forward to purchasing a copy when it reaches the shelves," she smiled before teasing, "I mean, you're not Hemingway but maybe we could call you the next F. Scott Fitzgerald?" Dan laughed. "  
So anyway, what kind of hostess are you?! I mean I've already been here five minutes and still no sign of a drink! I thought the plan was we were half plastered by the time your guests got here?!" he joked. "Ha! Funny Humphrey, but you know exactly where everything is so please, help yourself! I'm already regretting not getting cater-waiters along with the food! God I can't wait for Dorota to get back from Poland!"  
"Oh poor Blair! Having to carry plates to the table?! A travesty! A tragedy! A-"  
"Oh shut it Dan, you've made your point! Now do you want a drink or not?" she asked as she got up, heading towards the kitchen, Dan following behind her.

It was a quarter to eight before Jack and Georgina arrived, with Blair and Dan on their second glass of wine having barely noticed time pass by.  
"Oh Jack! Georgina! Welcome!" "Hey Blair, so sorry we're late! Becky had a stomach ache so we had got delayed on the phone!" Jack explained as he kissed Blair's cheek.  
"Dan, nice to see you again," he added, shaking his hand.  
"Blair thank you so much for inviting us!" Georgina gushed in her too-sweet-to-be-true voice. "Dan, good to see you!" she said with a hug. "Apologies again for being late guys, Becky was feeling awful so we felt bad hanging up!" Becky, or Rebecca, Bass was their nine year old daughter. Despite having Milo at just 19, Georgina had never been very maternal, but as Jack drew closer to 50 and she reached her mid-thirties, the pair had found themselves wanting to have a small family of their own. She had also grown significantly closer to Milo in the past decade, attempting to make amends for her earlier neglect, and Jack and he got along well too. And so Rebecca had been born. Jack felt the power of unconditional love for the first time and Georgina got in touch with her maternal side again, as well as adoring her daughter from the moment sher laid eyes on her. However, the pair still had a flair for the dramatics and scheming from time to time.  
"Oh the poor thing! How was she when you hung up?" Blair asked sympathetically. If there was one thing that softened up her tough exterior aside form her friends and family it was young kids.  
"She's feeling a bit better now thank God. She said she was gonna go back to bed and watch a movie. And we spoke to Helena the babysitter, who told us she'd ring if there was any more hassle. So please excuse me if I rush out without explanation in the middle of dinner to take a call!" Jack smiled. When he spoke about his daughter his whole face seemed to light up, and his features softened. It was the same look he got whenever he looked at Georgina.  
"And how's Milo Georgina?" Dan asked, still holding a certain soft spot for the baby he had thought was his.  
"Oh he's great! He's in Europe at the moment travelling for a year with some friends. he graduated from Dartmouth last year in Russian and Computer Science! We were really proud," she smiled. Dan laughed at the mention of Russian, wondering what had become of the mysterious Serge.  
"We were indeed," Jack agreed, interrupting Dan's thoughts. "Actually, he'll be coming to work in Bass industries with me when he gets back hopefully."  
"How wonderful!" Blair enthused. "Nice to keep it in the family." Jack had legally adopted Milo when he and Georgina got engaged, ridding him of the Humphrey surname. "So," suggested Blair, "Shall we eat? Or would you guys like a drink first?"  
"A glass of whatever that is would be lovely," Georgina smiled.  
"So speaking of kids, where are your's?" Jack asked.  
"Henry! Bella! get your Basses down here, Jack and Georgina are here!" Blair shouted up the stairs. Dan and Jack both smirked at the 'Basses' bit. It reminded them of how she used to give out about Chuck. The two Basses came thundering down the staircase, with Brooke and Darcy traipsing awkwardly behind. As the two greeted their uncle and his wife, Dan instructed Darcy to go in and pour the two of them a glass of wine and Brooke followed.  
"Oh my goodness! You girls must be Brooke and Darcy! Wow you look so like your mother!" Georgina thanked them as they handed her and then Jack a glass.  
"Yeah. Girls I'm not sure if you remember meeting her before, at the funeral, but this is Georgina Sparks, she was friends with your Mom when they were your age Brooke, and this is her husband Jack Bass, Chuck's uncle. Again, I'm pretty sure you met before."  
"Hi! Nice to see you again," Brooke smiled, shaking Jacks hand and reaching for Georgina's before being pulled into a hug.  
"Nice to meet you both," smiled Darcy, following her sister's lead. She was shier than her sister, at least when it came to meeting people for the first time. When she got to know people they joked that she could talk for all of New York!  
"So how old are you girls now?" Georgina enquired, as Jack quizzed his niece and nephew about school and college.  
"I'm 15 next week and Darcy is 13," Brooke replied. "So, you and my Mom were friends then, huh?" Georgina smirked.  
"We were indeed. We socialised together: went to parties, clubbing, that sort of thing!"  
"At our age?!" Darcy asked horrified.  
"Well, at about Brooke's age. Didn't you know your mother had a wild side when she was younger?"  
"Sure we did! Darcy was just kidding!" Brooke cut across her sister, giving her a_ trust-me-I-know-what-I'm-doing_ look.  
"Yeah, Dad was telling us that before," Darcy laughed, shooting her sister a glance as Georgina smiled and turned to chat to Blair.

Conversation flowed easily at dinner, much to Blair's relief. Jack and her briefly talked business as Dan told Georgina about the novel he was in the middle of. Mainly though there was general conversation around the table. When dinner was over the girls gradually got bored and drifted upstairs to watch a movie, while Henry excused himself at eleven as he was going to a friend's party.  
"So," Georgina asked after a while, "How long have you two been seeing each other?"  
"What?!" Dan and Blair burst out laughing at the same time.  
"God no!" Blair laughed.  
"No way," Dan added, "We are just friends, as platonic as could be!"  
"Oh, I'm sorry! I just kind of assumed... I mean, you clearly get on really well and see each other regularly so I just assumed it was because you guys were dating!" Georgina apologised. Motherhood round 2 had definitely softened her, she had never been one to apologise for even major things, not to mind trivial errors before.  
"I have to admit I assumed the same!" Jack laughed sheepishly, "I thought you were here as an introduction to us as a member of the family!" Dan shot Blair an _I told you so_ look before she bagan explaining. "No, Dan and I were speaking on the phone and he was telling me you planned meeting him for coffee to discuss the book Georgina, so I just figured why not let Dan and the girls come for dinner instead?!" Blair explained.  
"And as for us being close, well obviously Serena and Blair were best friends so we spent a lot of time together as couples, going to the Hamptons for Labour Day together and what-not, eating out together, that sort of thing. So when Serena," Dan gulped, "passed away Chuck and Blair were so good to me and the girls, even though I didn't really see them as much after a while."  
"But when Chuck died, Dan knew exactly what I was going through, I mean we'd both lost the love our lives, so he was there for me, and understood me in a way nobody else could. After that we became really close again, but that's it, we're just friends. I might even go so far as to say best friends, but as Dan said, we're purely platonic," Blair finished.  
"Oh, I see...," mused Jack.  
"It's lucky Dan was there for me really," Blair said with a small smile. "I mean, our kids were older but even still, they needed somebody to take care of them the days I couldn't drag myself out of bed," she said sadly, smiling over at Dan in appreciation.  
"Well, I knew what you were going through," Dan smiled back, his eyes glazed over in sadness as he remembered how he had felt.  
"And have either of you guys started dating again?" Jack questioned.  
"Oh God no," Blair responded, "It's too soon."  
"Me neither for the same reason. I mean maybe when the girls are older I'd consider it but to be honest, what's the point? When you love somebody as much as I loved S, and Blair loved Chuck, don't you think it would be a little unfair on the other person? Never being able to give them the love they deserved?" Dan asked. Jack and Georgina looked over at each other lovingly, appreciating the other's presence in their lives so much at that moment. The age difference had never bothered them.  
"I couldn't agree more," Blair added.  
"I guess," said Georgina, "but that's so selfless. I mean what about being on your own when the kids are grown up and gone away?"  
"Well never say never I guess," Dan shrugged.

The conversation soon moved to more cheerful topics, and it was 2am before they knew it. Jack and Georgina bid them all goodbye, with jack promising Bella they'd call again before they left. As they left Dan ordered the girls to go grab their coats and to hurry because of the late hour.  
"Will I ring you a cab?" Blair asked Dan.  
"Nah, it's fine, we'll just hail one outside. There's bound to be plenty around the place at this hour."  
"Alright. Gosh, I can't believe how late it is! That was painless! Thank you for coming though, you being there definitely broke the ice!"  
"You're welcome! I still can't believe they thought we were a thing!"  
"I know right?!" Blair chuckled. "I guess you were right about it seeming like a family dinner," Blair conceded, "Although Jack and Georgina enjoyed your company as much as I did, so it all worked out!"  
"It did indeed! They're great together, aren't they? Really bring out the best in each other!" Dan decided.  
"Well, I'm the one who introduced them you know! When Jack was in town when Chuck and I got married I told him to meet Georgina if he wanted help in some scheme or another, because they were as deceitful as each other!"  
"Well, Miss Waldorf, I must commend your match-making skills!" Dan laughed, with Blair joining in. Just then the girls arrived downstairs.  
"All ready? Coats? Phones? Everything?" Dan asked.  
"I think so!" Darcy responded. "Besides," she said grinning, "We're here like once a week anyway so it's no big deal if we don't!"  
"We do though!" Brooke added, "Have all our things!" Dan and Blair just looked at each other and laughed, as if to say_ daughters!_  
"Well thank you guys so much for having us!" Dan smiled, hugging Bella and Blair, the girls following him.  
"Thank you for coming! I would say I owe you one, but seeing as the evening turned out so well, I'd say we're evens!"  
"Agreed," Dan grinned.  
"Thanks again for the Dom though! You'll have to come another evening to drink it!" Blair laughed. With a final wave, the Humphrey's got into the elevator and descended down to the lobby, exiting into the still busy Manhattan street where they hailed a cab. Blair and Bella discussed the success of the evening as they ascended the staircase before bidding one another a good night. It had been an enjoyable evening for all.

_**AN**__**:**_** Thanks so much to anyone still reading and a special thanks to my reviewers kit147 (who also followed, thanks a million!) , ericaaalynn, Charlotte and any guests. Also to the other followers andreagjervold and aphass, I really appreciate it! I actually had written any of this until 2 days ago but a review gave me the kick up the ass I needed! :) I hope you all liked this, I'd love to hear your opinions. Also originally Nate was in this chapter, but then I wondered who to pair him with and if you all would have any preferences! Let me know in the reviews! I'm inclined to say Jenny, Vanessa or an OC but if there's anybody else I'm all ears. It'll be whoever the majority of you want so let me know in the reviews asap because I hope to have a chapter up again by Tuesday! Anyway thank you again, much appreciation to you all! All feedback welcome, constructive criticism included!**

**PS: I feel I should let you all know that while there weren't any flashbacks in this chapter, I still intend to include them, I know some of you asked about that. However that was my original plan and I intend to stick with it! Sorry if that's not want people were hoping for but I hope you'll still give this fic a shot!**


End file.
